


The Paper and the Rock

by Fantasychick13



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Foster Girl, Friendship/Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If convenient tell me your feelings, If inconvenient tell me anyway, Male-Female Friendship, Rich boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick13/pseuds/Fantasychick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a long time ago so I hope y'all like this.</p>
<p>"I couldn't help it. I loved her laugh, her smile, her eyes. I loved everything about her. I loved her…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paper and the Rock

**Author's Note:**

> If convenient, tell me if this is bad. If inconvenient, Tell me anyway. 
> 
> The chapters might switch POVs, I don't know yet.
> 
> The Epilogue will be in James POV.

Summary:

James Ford is a student at Ernest High School. He is one of the smartest football jocks in the small town of Ernest in Washington. James parents are a logging company CEO's that is ready for James to step up and take role in the family business.

Casey Way is a troublesome girl who had a bad life and childhood. She is the new girl in Ernest with her new foster family of 4 brothers. Todd, Harry, Andy, and Louis, all friends with James. Casey isn't ready for a new life…She just wants to burn the old Casey to Dust.

After Casey's foster brothers introduce her to James, they find themselves exchanging numbers, hanging out after school, and become the greatest friends.

But with James ex-girlfriend Rachel grows jealous, life doesn't get easier.

Including when they realize they are falling head over heels for each other. 

 

Prologue: 

This isn't true. This can't be true.

But it was, the girl that was my friend was on the TV.

Harold gasped, knowing who that was and ended up dropping the silver platter full of food.

"M-master J-James…?"

I didn't reply, I was out the door.

 

I biked to the schools parking lot where ambulances, news stations, and police were surrounding.

Police officers interviewed many teachers and adults.

"You, kid! You can't be here!"

"No please…I know the girl!"

The Officer who grabbed my arm looked at me with sorrow. 

"Your name James?"

My eyes widen.

"Y-yes."

He drags me through the crowd.

"The girl-"

"Casey. Her name is Casey Way."

"Yes. Casey was mumbling your name when we found her. We called but your Parents said you ran off…"

I didn't listen to the rest. Because there she was.

My beautiful Casey, who was bloody, bruised, and almost dead.


End file.
